Seeing The Truth In Her Eyes
by GoldGuardian2418
Summary: Rayona disguises herself as Rachel to try and get Rook back to Revonnah. Can Hope and the real Rachel stop her in time?


**A story that came to me the other day. Ben 10 belongs to Cartoon Network and Man of Action; Shocks belongs to guestsurprise; I only own Rachel, Charles, Sparkle, and the Grant Mansion.**

* * *

 **Seeing The Truth In Her Eyes**

Rook was feeling a bit lonely as he was spending some time off at the Mansion. Rachel was off on a conference meeting in Texas for a few days and he missed her terribly. Hope noticed this and she walked up to Rook.

"She'll be home soon," she said. "She flies back tomorrow, right?"

Rook nodded, looking at the girl that had once been their enemy Charmcaster, but was now practically a family member. "Yes," he said. "It will be nice to have her back home again."

Just then, the door opened and Rachel walked in, to their surprise. A bigger surprise was that Rook's father was with her. "My love, I thought you were at a conference," he said, pulling her into a hug.

Rachel giggled. "Of course not," she said. "I went to go see your father and talk with him."

Rook Da smiled at his son. "You were right. She is a nice girl," he said to Rook. "I am sorry I did not see it earlier."

Rook was shocked. After repeated refusals to accept that Rachel was Rook's fiancée, this was a surprise. "How did you do it, my love?" he asked Rachel.

She smiled. "Well, I was thinking about it, and realized I had not spoken to your father and so decided it was time to do so," she said.

Rook smiled at her and went to kiss her, but to his surprise, she gently stopped him. "Later, Rook. I am a bit tired from the journey," she said as she headed upstairs. Rook Da noticed the look on his son's face.

"It was a tiring journey, Blonko," he said gently. "While she was on Revonnah with us, she made wonderful dishes of Amber Ogia and said you had taught her."

Rook looked confused. "Father, I never showed Rachel how to make meals from Amber Ogia," he said. "Because when I get them from Revonnah when I am passing by, I put them down into the cooler room where Rachel stores food in case of bad weather."

Rook had to remember to not use contractions around his father or his father would be very upset. Hope noticed the tension and noticed how Rook had said Rachel didn't make meals with the Amber Ogia, but Rook's father said she did. That made the white-haired girl curious and she slipped out of the room to quietly figure out what was going on.

It didn't take Hope long to get suspicious when Rachel was slipping away from Rook when he wanted to kiss her and hold her. That was a vast difference, because she knew the owner of the Grant Mansion was madly in love with Rook and loved it whenever he'd kiss her and hug her. She then went into Rachel's room, but didn't find her there, but rather in one of the guest room, applying some makeup to her face.

Hope was about to ask Rachel why she was putting on makeup if she was allergic to it when she suddenly noticed Rachel also didn't have earrings in her ears or the engagement ring Rook had given her on her left hand. _Rachel always wears earrings and she never takes off her engagement ring,_ she said to herself. Seeing enough to know something was wrong, Hope went back to Rachel's room and closed the door, using the slide behind the bookcase in the room to get down to the To'kustars' quarters.

* * *

Rachel leaned back in her seat with a sigh. "Thanks for coming to get me, Uncle Charlie," she said.

"You're welcome," he said. "I'm glad the meeting didn't go on for the three days."

"I think my boss found that the other company wasn't as prepared as he thought they were and that made it frustrating to do a meeting," said Rachel.

Just then, her phone rang and she answered it. "Good afternoon?" she said pleasantly.

"Rachel, it's Hope," she said. "You're not back home yet, are you?"

Rachel was confused. "No, honey. Uncle Charlie just picked me up from the airport and we're on our way home. Why?" she asked.

Hope quickly explained what had happened a few hours ago and what she noticed about the 'Rachel' at the Grant Mansion. Rachel was surprised.

"Rook's father is there?" she asked. "But he always refused my invitations to come."

"Well, he's here now," said Hope. "And from what I've seen, unless you suddenly don't want Rook to be affectionate towards you, you don't wear earrings and your engagement ring, and you're putting on makeup that you're allergic to, then this 'Rachel' here is a fake."

Rachel nodded. "Have the To'kustars keep an eye on this imposter from their quarters and you keep your eyes peeled for anything else suspicious. Uncle Charlie and I will be there in about fifteen minutes," she requested.

"I'm on it," said Hope and passed on the message to the two giant brothers, who instantly agreed and put the sensors on full alert while Hope went back up topside to keep an eye out.

* * *

Rook was meanwhile in the living room with the girl he thought was his fiancée and his father. "I am surprised you came, Father," he said.

"Well, after meeting your fiancée and seeing what kind of girl she is, even if she is human, made me realize that I had been too stubborn in wanting to meet her and accept her," said Rook Da honestly.

The front door then opened and Rachel and Charles came in. Rook stood up and his eyes widened. Rook Da's eyes also widened. "Blonko? Does your fiancée have a twin sister?" he asked.

"No, I don't," said Rachel with a growl at the imposter. "She's an imposter."

The other Rachel stood up and looked at Rook. "She's the imposter," she said with a sweet smile.

Hope then came downstairs and looked at both of them. "Okay," she said to the imposter. "If you're the real Rachel, then how did you and Rook meet?"

The imposter glared at her. "That's none of your business, you witch!" she said.

At that, Hope grabbed the imposter's face from underneath her chin and pulled sharply. To everyone's shock, the face came free and Hope held it up to show it was an I.D. mask and the girl underneath it was actually Rayona.

"Rayona?" asked Rook in shock.

"Rayona, what is that?" asked Rook Da, pointing to what Hope held up.

"It's an I.D. mask," said Hope. "Many aliens wear them to blend in with humans and not cause panic."

Rayona was furious and turned to Rook, who glared at her. Rachel also glared at her. "What are you doing here?" Rachel asked sternly.

"Getting Blonko back to where he belongs," said Rayona. "And back with a woman of his own kind."

That insult was the last straw and Rook stood to his full height. "How dare you, Rayona," he growled.

Rook Da was equally angry that he had been tricked. "So, this was a trap to get me to come here?" he asked.

Rayona glared at him. "Yes, so that I could marry Blonko," she said.

Rook looked at his father. "You had no idea it was Rayona?" he asked.

The elder shook his head. "I did not," he said.

Rachel walked up to Rayona. "I can see why Rook broke up with you," she said. "With your selfishness and pettiness, you don't deserve him."

Rayona was about to retort when Rook Da stepped forward. "Rayona, you are forbidden to speak," he said. "Your father will decide for how long."

The Revonnahgander girl was shocked, but she couldn't say anything because on Revonnah, when told by an elder you were forbidden to speak for however long was decided, if she dared speak before that time was up, the length of time when she couldn't speak would be extended times three, meaning if she had been forbidden to speak for a month, it would now be three months before she'd be allowed to speak.

Rook arrested Rayona and called the Plumbers to take her back to Revonnah and offered to give his father a ride home.

"Before I go, Blonko, I need to speak with your fiancée," said Rook Da before he turned to Rachel.

"From what I just witnessed, I can tell you both care about and love my son," he said. "I have been unsure about humans and very stubborn about accepting them, but yet you, Rachel, you have done nothing but accept me and have constantly invited me to come and I kept foolishly refusing. That was also rude of me to do so."

Rachel saw that the elder Revonnahgander's pride was taking a rather harsh blow as a result of being tricked by Rayona and she placed a hand on his shoulder. "I didn't want to be the girl that would drive a wedge between you and Rook," she said.

Seeing she was being honest about it, he smiled and gently took her hand in his own. "I understand that now," he said. "Can you forgive me?"

She nodded and smiled. "On one condition: that you accept the invitation to the wedding," she said.

Rook Da smiled. "I accept," he said and then turned to Blonko. "You chose your mate well, my son."

Relieved that he had his father's blessing, Rook hugged his father. Rachel, also relieved to have the elder's blessing, looked over to Hope. "We couldn't have figured this out without you, Hope," she said.

"I'll say," said Shocks, coming out from behind the couch where he had been hiding. They looked surprised and he explained he had been playing hide-and-seek with Sparkle and had heard the whole exchange. He now smiled at Hope. "You not only stopped Rayona from stealing Rook away, but also you helped to mend the bridge between his father and Rachel."

"That's true," said Rachel with a smile.

Hope just smiled and suddenly felt a small form latch onto her leg. "Aunty Hope is a hero!" said Sparkle as she held onto Hope's lower leg.

Blushing a bit at the child's announcement, Hope reached down and picked Sparkle up in her arms. "Well, I don't know about the 'hero' part," she said.

"Of course you're a hero, Hope," said Rachel.

"And don't let anyone tell you otherwise," said Shocks, giving her a smile that made her blush and smile.

Rook, after inviting his father to stay a bit, went up to Rachel and began dancing with her. "I had a feeling something was off," he admitted. "Especially when I saw the truth in your eyes."

"The truth?" she asked.

"The love in them. Rayona's eyes were cold, but yours never are."

Rachel smiled and kissed him. "My eyes will always be warm for you, my love," she said.

Smiling at her, he gave her a deep French kiss, not caring who was watching as he wanted them to see just how much he loved Rachel, the one true girl for him.

* * *

 **Please leave a review, but no flames!**

 **GoldGuardian2418**


End file.
